


Ma grâce salvatrice

by BrittWalker2013



Category: Finishing School - Gail Carriger, Parasol Protectorate - Gail Carriger
Genre: Fluff, Gen, back stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5454563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittWalker2013/pseuds/BrittWalker2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beatrice Lefoux admits herself she dosn't really like children. So, exactly how did she agree to take care of her little niece?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ma grâce salvatrice

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! I've been working on this since Thanksgiving break and finally got around to getting it done! I really hope you like it!

Beatrice Lefoux had never been one for children. And, the fact she taught children just made her realize how much she _really_ disliked them. Or perhaps is made her dislike them more, one could never tell. How she became a teacher was simple, when she was a young girl and her mama and papa asked her at the supper table what she wanted to be. She did what any girl in her time frame did, she opted to be a teacher. What Beatrice had really wanted was an excuse to be in a female approved job and have the ability to play in the sciences, chemistry mostly. So, she was sent to a woman’s institute for teaching, learned how to teach then taught herself how to mix chemicals.

Not long after she’d been kicked out of her fifth school for _corrupting young ladies minds with rubbish science_ she was recruited into Mademoiselle Geraldine’s Academy for Ladies of Quality. She kept to herself most the time, only dealing with the other teachers when needed. Eventually however they won her reliance and admiration becoming the family she always longed for, the kind that would not judge.

                However, during the year of her fifth term at the Finishing School things changed. Professor Lefoux was in her classroom, all her students had just finished clearing out for the evening so now was time for her to clean up and prepare for the next evening.  A loud knock rang at her door pulling the professor away from her concentration of the highly acidic liquids she held in her hand she at first glared at the intruder, that was until she saw him.

“Gerald Lefoux!” Gasped Beatrice seeing her elder brother. Being nearly six years her elder he was already well off into the world before she’d even left for college. He was a bit of a free man never satisfied with one female or well anything for that matter. Nothing in the entire Earth seemed to keep him content for long.  The Lefoux parents were constantly upset neither of their children had settled down yet. Beatrice hated to inform them, though they never fully understood when she tried explaining, that the likelihood of either of their children settling down and having a gang of children was nearly as likely as both of them to marry French royalty.  They just couldn’t understood nor ever would. 

                “Petite soeur!” He grinned coming over and hugging her around the chemicals she held. He was taller than she but just as thin, his cropped black hair whishing just above a pair of large green eyes his smile showed dimples that so mirrored her own.  He was a sight her brother, on the contrary he could also be a big vexation. “Grand frère, not that I am not pleased to see you, but why are you here?” Gerald Lefoux gave a big sigh and sit down, pulling his sister down at him by her hands, which were still holding the acid. “I want you to meet someone.” Beatrice blinked a moment in utter misperception. “Qui?” Gerald got up after instructing her to remain seated, soon before questioning eyes her brother brought forth a large basket with something moving inside.  Beatrice slanted her head slightly in confusion. “Go on.” He pressed her.  Beatrice did as she was told and crouched down pulling the cloth back puffing out a shocked breath.

Laying with in the confines of the basket was a squirming pink infant. Clearly in some sort of distress, or at least the creature felt it was. “G-Gerald what-“ “Old flame left her on my doorstep…figured I’d stop by with her before I took her to the home.” Beatrice looked away from the child to her brother, “Home? As in an orphanage?” Gerald gave a delicate French shrug. “I can’t keep her, I’m not a father Bea, and you know that.” Beatrice could not believe her ears. Her brother had helped in creating a life and he wanted to dump it off?  Beatrice Lefoux had been dumped at an orphanage not long after she was born with her brother. It wasn’t too long afterward the Lefoux’s adopted the pair.

It didn’t bother her as much anymore however growing up was full of questions of who she really was or was sent on earth to be. Why had she been given up? We’re their real parents alive. Of course now she knew those questions would never be answered now Gerald didn’t even remember their parents.

                That settled things, “Gerald, you may not dispose of this child. If you do not feel you can care for her in the way she will need,” she paused thinking her words carefully through looking at the baby again she was so small and delicate what a nightmare of a world to be brought into. “Then I shall care for her.” Gerald stopped for a moment, “You? Beatrice you don’t even like children.” Now it was Beatrice’s turn to shrug, “A woman can learn many things, frère.” “Beatrice, this entire time you have been holding a vile of acid near the baby.” Beatrice looked to her hand which was in fact still holding the chemical. “Yes, frère but as you can see I have not brought harm to her, and why are you worried about it? You were going to give her to an orphanage why I could take her and give her the love of family?” Beatrice then picked up the little baby who made a show of snuggling up to the warmth of another.

Gerald rubbed at her face a bit and sighed, “Very well Beatrice, I see your point.” The woman grinned and looked down at the baby. “Does she have a name, Gerald?” the older of the two shook his head, “She’s all yours Beatrice.” With that he walked out of the room without regarding either his sister or his daughter. Beatrice looked down at her as the small infant cried out and squirmed. “Shh, shh, shh little one I’m here.” The Professor put down the vile and cradled her better looking down into large familiar green eyes.

                “I know what to call you, Genevieve. Genevieve Lefoux.” The baby, Genevieve, cooed at that in some sort of appraisal. Beatrice Lefoux smiled and wondered off with the infant to her sleeping chambers the other teachers noticing the baby but not commenting on her presence, knowing full well Beatrice would explain, to which she did. Each one agreed to help her, Mademoiselle Geraldine was thrilled at the idea of a little girl living among them. Once the lady Professor was able to tear away from them she laid the baby on her bed quickly changing into her night clothes finding something to make a make shift nightie for the infant.  The bliss didn’t last long thought for young Genevieve began to cry. Beatrice bolted straight up looking at the baby in confusion. She didn’t appear injured or sick, of she couldn’t be sick could she? She’d kill her brother if anything happened to this baby.

Before Beatrice could fret too much Sister Mattie walked in. “Oh Sister Mattie thank goodness I think something is wrong with her.” The nun only smiled and handed Beatrice a small object, a bottle filled with warm milk. “Try this first, dear.” Beatrice hesitated but took the offering placing it to the infant. The baby, Genevieve, took it gleefully snuggling up to her aunt’s body for comfort. Beatrice breathed deeply in relief and thanked her friend raising the baby up to burp her.

“There now, a happy pretty little thing you are.” She allowed the little baby to chew on her long fingers and look at them with great interest as she used her other hand to pet back the small little black curls. Laying back with Genevieve rocking her gently she stated before they fell into a blissful sleep, “I will never let anyone harm you, Genevieve Lefoux. _Ma grâce salvatrice_.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Than kyou for reading! Leave a comment of your thoughts of a kudo if you feel inclined!  
> Also translation for the French words: Ma grâce salvatrice= My saving grace. Petite soeur= Little sister. Grand frère= Big Brother. Qui=what?


End file.
